The Good Left Undone
by SireyuSpiegel
Summary: Can Kanna really remove the one link connecting her to her late role model and sensei? Will she be crushed under the weight of despair if she destroys it for both the sake of her new Half Sister and her career as a ninja? Written for a friend.


The Good Left Undone

Lyrics by Rise Against

Story by SireyuSpiegel

_In fields where nothing grew but weeds,  
I found a flower at my feet,  
Bending there in my direction,  
I wrapped a hand around its stem,  
I pulled until the roots gave in,  
Finding now what I've been missing,  
_

A shaft of light was the only thing that lit the one room shack, other than the holes in the roof. It fell straight across her face as she peered from the split in the wood into the overgrowth outside. **Rustling in the trees**. _Too late now._

_But I know…  
So I tell myself, I tell myself it's wrong.  
There's a point we pass from which we can't return.  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm.  
_

Yurohime. _**The Old man had been dead for months,**_ yet everything, everything in his house was the same as always. _Too Late now…_

_All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long.  
When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,  
I'll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is shout it out.  
_

Sensei; Father figure; **A hero for all her life**… _It was too late now. It was in her hand._

_Inside my hands these petals browned,  
Dried up, fallen to the ground  
But it was already too late now.  
I pushed my fingers through the earth,  
Returned this flower to the dirt,  
So it can live. I walked away now.  
_

_Her very own hand___**Kanna was not smiling**, unmoving until she collapsed on her side, the band of light streaking across her abdomen.

_But I know…  
Not a day goes by that I don't feel it's burn.  
There's a point we pass from which we can't return.  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm.  
_

**Red-Head** half sister… a year younger but …_Like a twin she could _**care**_ about_: _Kuruku Sireyu, _**Kuruku-Hime**. **Always Loyal**, just like they **promised**. _They came._

_All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long,  
When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,  
I'll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is shout it out.  
_

_Angel Boy_, **Angel boy**. _Seiko Sireyu._ _Baby brother_, seven years younger. **Sickly**. _Small_. **Over-worked**. Underfed. **He came too.**

_**Life saving boy.**_

_All because of you…  
All because of you…  
_

**Father said to her:** "I _will send __**two**__ of your siblings for you in a month, for I am letting you go back."_ **Aristocratic tone.** High-and-Mighty attitude.

_All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long.  
When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,  
Inside these arms of yours.  
_

Father said to her: "_You will have to, with your own hands, pick Yurohime's flower. The __**Blue and Yellow**__ one. Yurohime's _**'everlasting'**_ flower. It's been there since I was around your age, _**Minerva.**_"_ Real name. _Not Minerva_. **Never want to be Minerva again!** _"Pick it, and you may stay in the land of the Shinobi; if it is left _unpicked_, you will come home." __Home had become a strange place to her._ **Her home was not with him.**

_She promised to send it in a package if she could bring herself to pick it_. He knew she would have problems picking _**any**_ flower, most especially that one. _**The flower was the only one that could cure Kuruku's sickness**_. It was also her only tie to _**Yurohime-Sama**_. _Too Late._ _**It's severed, girl!**_

_  
All because of you,  
I believe in angels.  
Not the kind with wings,  
No, not the kind with halos,  
The kind that bring you home,  
When home becomes a strange place.  
I'll follow your voice,  
_

Kanna's eyes drifted shut, **Blue and yellow flower clasped in her hands** as her two favorite siblings leaned over her in the shack. _They were here_. A month. **October twentieth had come!** She _raised the flower into the light for Kuruku and Seiko to see_, and sat up a bit herself, pushing one of Yurohime's scrolls out of the way.

"_Hallo _**Angel boy**, **Kuruku-Hime.**_ Happy Birthday, Kuruku-Hime,"_ She fell flat on her back; for a moment, **she thought she saw the old man's Alderainian red eyes** through a hole on the ceiling "And Happy birthday to you too _**Yurohime-Sama**_."

**He had allowed her to pick it.** _Yurohime-Sama_ …No… _**Yurohime-Dono**_.

_All you have to do is shout it out._


End file.
